Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! The current webmasters are Explorer and Triskelle. Feel free to contact the webmasters to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this, an administrator will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our encyclopedia-tic brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the annoucments! Create A Page! type=create bgcolor=white default=Insert Page Title Here. buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *I noticed that this wiki, the Club Penguin Penguin Fanon wiki, was on wikia spotlight! I saw it on 2 wikis, but I only took a pic of one. |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 01:32, 17 April 2009 (UTC) *I've gone good! Tommy Bommy 23:21, 16 April 2009 (UTC) **This is TRUE. Tommy Bommy has made a full reformation. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:27, 17 April 2009 (UTC) *'Ladies and Gentlemen, as we ALL know, Sharkbate had become a center for Controversy and lawsuits over the past few days, and I just recieved word on the full story.' **Sharkbate was indeed hacked! His hacker in question, Slow Poke, just had his computer seized by the Federal Government because it turns out he used WPE PRO to steal the poor soul's passwords here, on Xat, CP, and abroad. ***You are probably thinking why I trust Sharkbate's word. Here is how. Due to the fact that Slow Poke was decimated by the Feds, Sharkbate can no longer be hacked. I propose that IF HE RETAINS TO GOOD BEHAVIOR, he was indeed telling the truth. Hackers wish death threats all the time. One kid who fouunded an "Anti Swearing Club" (the child's name will not be disclosed) had his website hijacked and recieved death threats on the phone and e-mail to the point of FBI investigation. ****Hackers (or Crackers, s ZW says) are cruel men. *****I propse to pardon Sharkbate of all charges and see if he truly was hacked.If we watch him like Big Brother, and he ceases the evil that the "hacker" unleashed, we can thus say he was hacked... but if it happens again, the punishment wi;ll be DOUBLED. ******--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:27, 17 April 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Manny Peng! Featured Quote Featured Picture User Of The Week Congrats to Spy Guy Pers! Absences Current Absences Absences starting Later Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Blizzard * Coolnerd1 Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper Category:Main